


From a heart beat

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Random, cute fluff moments...... [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Heart rate, Hospital, MY NIPS, Shy lexa, Super cute Lexa reaction to Clarke, concussion, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Lexa lands herself in hospital, sees doctor Clarke and decides to dwell on and delve int thoughts of the blonde whilst she's nattering with t' others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a heart beat

 Great, _juuuuust_ great.

 She never thought, oh that was a bad idea _no_ , she completely bypassed her tendency to over analyse something or scrutinise whether it's a good idea and if she can and is able to do it; but nooooo, she had to go and do it anyway. Tut, typical.

 Landing herself in hospital with a broken arm, twisted ankle and a mild concussion. If it were any normal person who didn't have haemophilia then they'd be in and out in a heart beat, but since she had to receive a concussion too she's had to be kept in.

 That's where she is now, in fact, sat in a hospital bed with Anya grinning smugly next to her and the eb and flow of hospital workers passing the door of her private room. A nurse called Octavia had just seen to her and told her that she'd be back with a doctor.

 Even better, having a doctor poke and prod about her arm, leg and head, scrutinising her as they went; probably gonna throw in a few tuts too and a few cold things shoved into her arm and a cold stethoscope pressed into her ribs.

 "Oh shut up Anya, you've had to cancel your date with that mechanic because of me."

 The dirty blonde's eyebrows shot up at the accusation that she - the one that encouraged Lexa to partake in skateboarding - was saying anything. "Calm down Lex, I didn't even say anything."

 Lexa squints at the older girl "I can see that smug grin even with my head turned and eyes closed."

 Anya snorts and smiles, shaking her head.

 "Anyway, 'the mechanic' has a name you know."

 "Yeah but who would have a bird's name, it's weeiiirrrdddd." She whispers the last part as if she'd offend someone walking by.

 "Raven, is a typically average, gorgeous name, attached to an even more gorgeous woman; and anyway, she completely understands me not being able to make it to our first date because of _you_." Lexa huffs and crosses her arms, immediately regretting it when a jolt of pain surged through her arm, hurting far less from earlier due to the gas and air she'd been given by the nurse Octavia.

 The older girl snorts and folds her own arms from where they rested on her knees previously. "When wi-"

 They're cut off by an abrupt 'ahem' from the room's doorway. There stood the most beautiful girl Lexa had ever seen, call it cliché or naivety but The brunette had literally fallen in love there and then.

 The woman infront of her was blonde, although the ends of her hair are died a hot pink. She had the bluest eyes and a dimpled chin; and to say a woman in uniform was a turn on was nothing until the viewer could see this magnificent eye feast infront of her. Lexa snapped her mouth shut and started fiddling with the blanket placed over her legs. She heard Anya snort from next to her again and she quickly slapped her on the arm.

 "I'm guessing you're Alexandria Woods?" A short, curt nod from Lexa telling her that yes, she was indeed the Alexandria she was after. "And who is your friend?"

 "She's ermm...She's my sister, Anya." She saw the blonde smirk out of the corner of her eye and made her way to the bed.

 "I'm Dr. Clarke Griffin, and I'll be checking your vitals and checking up on you for the next few hours."

 "Wait! You're Clarke?" The blonde looks over to Anya with a frown, she nods.

 "Yes, is that a problem?"

 "No, no, it's just....Raven, mentioned a Dr. Clarke Griffin. I thought she was on about a man." She lets out a loud laugh before standing up to shake her hand for some unfathomable reason.

 "Oooohhhhh, you're Anya, I see. Well, it'll be a nice surprise for Raven then won't it?" They grin at each other knowingly before ANya sits back down and Clarke starts taking notes on her clipboard whilst asking Lexa multiple questions.

 "Okay Alexandria, I'm gonna need you to take your top off so I can check your heart rate." A blush and a nod later and Lexa's very firm abdomen is in view and Clarke's sprouting a very shiney, very expensive stethoscope. "It's going to be a tad cold."

 Lexa smiles at Clarke's wording and nods.

 After all her vitals had been checked and Clarke had in fact poked and prodded around her ankle and arm and asked her to do multiple tasks concerning the concussion, Clarke had called for a wheelchair to be brought in and the same nurse from earlier arrived and grinned at the trio: nudging Clarke in the side as she passed and winked as discreetly as she thought she had, but Lexa had seen it, it had been there, that cheeky wink.

 "We're gonna take you for a CT scan Alexandria, just to see if there is any more damage than meets the eye. We will probably end up keeping you in for more than the  few hours though if your haemophilia has affected anything more than it should do."

 "Lexa." Came the quiet reply as the four of them made their way out into the relatively quiet corridor.

 "I'm sorry?"

 "Call me Lexa, I-I always feel scolded if people use my full name." Clarke chuckles and Anya grins, it's rare Lexa allows anyone to call her Lexa and not Alexa instead of Alexandria.

 Something about it reminding her of her of their parents in the times she didn't know about Anya.

 "Okay, Anya please can you wait outside?" She nods and goes to sit in one of the four chairs next to the door that held a bio-hazard and strong magnet sign.

 Octavia had wheeled her to next to the bed and stepped round, infront of her whilst Clarke had disappeared behind the clear screen at the foot of the scan table.

 "Do you have any metal piercings or metal at all on you?" Lexa nodded and blushed.

 "I have a nipple piercing and a belt." Octavia nodded and went to Clarke after indicating to Lexa to take them off and out. Octavia came back with a cardboard bowl and gestured for the brunette to put her stuff in.

 Octavia smiled and went to put the bowl away somewhere behind that screen and wall that Clarke was still behind. She came back and helped Lexa onto the bed, helping to position herself.

 The smaller brunette scurried off yet again to join Clarke behind the screen before Clarke spoke calmly over what must be a surround speaker system telling Lexa that she's going to begin.

 ***   
 She finally made it out of the scan room, being pushed by Octavia to their next destination, which was to drop her off at the breaks area for her arm and to check her ankle.

 After even more poking and prodding and a few pained grunts later, she was back in her hospital room with Anya next to her and Clarke informing Octavia of what needs to be given to Lexa.

 She turned round and gave a polite smile to Lexa then Anya, "Unfortunately visiting hours are soon to end, please make your way out of the hospital so I don't get told off for not telling you." Anya grinned and waited for Clarke to leave before turning to Lexa with the biggest smirk she'd ever held, she rubs her hands together and the moment the nurse exited too she burst into laughter.

 "Your face, I've never seen you pull that face before Ha, it's like Costia all over again but....better." Lexa huffed and looked away.

 She mumbled something in response but it was lost to Anya. "I'm sorry what?"

 "I said, I was shocked to see someone so young, it took me by surprise." Anya raised an eyebrow.

 "If that face was shock then my nips are Ireland." Lexa huffs again and pouts. "Ooohhh Lexi, you are definitely already smitten. You need to get her number."

 "Can't you just get it from Raven?" She whines.

 "No."

 "Why?"

 "Because ... you need to work for it and make your intentions as clear as day." Lexa frowns and pouts, going to reply but was cut short when the door slamming indicated that Anya had now ditched her.

 She sighed, well with nothing else to do apart from read boring political papers and magazines that basically degrade every famous woman and gossip about stuff that hasn't actually happened she decided to do a crossword in one of the two puzzle books left in the magazine rack by someone.

 She'd managed to get through about 7 crosswords and 11 word searches her mind started to wander.

 However as one might have guessed, to a particularity crude and imaginative place concerning one blue eyed, blonde haired Dr. Clarke Griffin.

 She let it happen, A) having nothing else to do and B) because she can, and who wouldn't want to think of someone as exceedingly stunning as the blonde Dr.

 XOX

 Octavia kept teasing her about the piercing, something along the lines of 'I'd be glad if _I_ had something to hang on to' and 'You an your type having piercings' etcetera, etcetera.

 But she really had to admit, it was hot. Definitely hot and Clarke couldn't and wouldn't deny or answer back to any of her best friend's taunts.

 They had also talked about having met Anya without Raven introducing them and now they were stood, with a cup of tea and biscuit with the other nurses in the room that held all the vitals equipment.

 "Imma bet!" Shouted Harper as she slammed her hand down on the nearest table.

 "I am too, how much we betting each?"

 "I'm sorry what? What's going on. A I the only one to not have this telepathy down to a T or something?" Clarke asked after Monroe quizzed everyone on their betting prices, completely surpasses Clarke.

 "Well, from the look you gave her and the look she gave right back, we're betting how long it'll take for you two to get laid." Says Miller who stood up and grinned.

 Clarke sighed and shook her head, giving up already about her friends betting on her love life. "I really can't believe you guys. Honestly." Octavia smirked and patted her on the back.

 "Yeah, but then we wouldn't be your friends would we Clarkey?"

 The blonde chuckled and pushed her hands into her white coat's pockets. "Unbe-" But she was cut off by the warning alarm of someone's vitals going awohl.

 It took them a half second to trace the warning to Lexa's vitals. Her heart rate had gone through the roof. "No"

 Clarke ran out of the room, closely followed by the nurses and bolted to Lexa's room.

 XOX

 Okay, her thoughts had gone a bit awohl in the Pg rating; particularly all the things she'd like to do to her with her tongue, how she'd taste. Mmmmmhhhhhhhhh.

 But her thoughts were cut short when the room's door burst open and a swarm of nurses came in following a very shocked Clarke. They come to an abrupt stop when they see Lexa sat up, holding onto the headboard railing for dear life as she tries not to fall off the bed.

 Clarke hurried forward to help her back onto the bed and ushered the others out of the room whilst her and Octavia check the brunette over to ensure there reall wasn't anything wrong with their patient.

 "Why did everyone storm in?" She quietly asked. She watched as the pair next to her exchange a glance before Octavia leaves having fulfilled her duty of checking the brunette over.

 Clarke sat in the chair Anya had previously and smiled. "Because Lexa, your heart rate monitor was going through the roof."

 She frowned and blushed, knowing the cause of the monitor sky-rocketing.

 "Well...I apologise for causing a panic. I was....thinking." Clarke raised a perfect brow at the older girl and leaned back in her chair.

 "Oh? And what were you thinking of, anything worth noting?" Lexa's blush depend and she looked away from the blonde staring oh so intently at her.

 She coughs before answering in an even quieter voice than before, "J-just...um, just things, youknow?"

 Clarke smirked and leaned forward, "And do these 'things' by chance have any sexual relation?"

 Lexa chokes and turns her head away completely, Clarke laughs. "I'm sorry, I had been a little bit forward there, presuming, assuming, suggesting......."

 She raises an eyebrow at the brunette who is still refusing to look her way. She grins and leans forward so her lips are almost grazing Lexa's ear, her breath softly ruffling the curls behind her ear. "And just so you know I would happily partake in them; however, on the condition that I get your number."

 Lexa breathes in deeply and closes her eyes revelling in their close proximity and smiles.

 She smiles shyly and turns to look at Clarke.

 "I'm gonna need a phone to do that aren't I?" Clarke chuckles and passes her phone over allowing Lexa to type in her number under the name 'Lexa' How imaginative.

 "And...F.Y.I piercings turn me on." Lexa chokes again and draws in a shaky breath gathering her confidence.

 "I hope you like tattoos too then." Clarke grins and blushes, and makes her way back out of the room. Which will result in a lot of squealing on behalf of Octavia and a ‘not bad’ from Harper.


End file.
